ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
70642 Killow vs. Samurai X
70642 Killow vs. Samurai X is a set released in 2018. Official LEGO.com Description Match Killow’s Oni Chopper against the Samurai X Mech in a battle for the Oni Mask of Deception, with this action-packed LEGO® NINJAGO® set. The Oni Chopper features a spinning front saw blade, flip-out blades and detachable skateboards for Killow, while the posable Samurai X Mech has a dual stud shooter, spinning blade and a detachable Samurai X blade. This cool toy for kids also includes 2 minifigures and a big figure with weapons to bolster the role-play battles. *''Includes Samurai X and Jay minifigures, plus a Killow big figure.'' *''Oni Chopper features a driver’s seat for Killow, spinning front saw blade, 2 flip-out blades, 2 detachable skateboards and a storage compartment with a spiked baseball bat.'' *''Attach the skateboards to Killow's feet and skate into battle.'' *''Samurai X Mech features an opening minifigure cockpit, posable arms and legs, gripping hands, dual stud shooter, spinning blade and a detachable Samurai X blade.'' *''Detach the Samurai X blade from the back of the mech and place it the mech’s gripping hand to attack.'' *''Killow big figure comes with a booster pack featuring 2 stud shooters, a booster and a flag element.'' *''Attach the Oni Mask of Deception transformation element to the Killow big figure to make him even more evil!'' *''Weapons include Jay's nunchucks and 2 katanas, and Samurai X's 2 katanas.'' *''Samurai X minifigure is new for January 2018.'' *''Recreate and role-play epic scenes from the NINJAGO® Masters of Spinjitzu TV show.'' *''This cool toy for kids is suitable for ages 8-14.'' *''Oni Chopper measures over 3” (8cm) high, 12” (32cm) long and 3” (10cm) wide.'' *''Samurai X Mech measures over 5” (15cm) high, 2” (7cm) long and 3” (8cm) wide, and 8” (22cm) wide with arms spread.'' *''Killow big figure stands over 2” (6cm) tall.'' *''Killow's booster pack measures over 3” (8cm) high, 2” (6cm) wide and 1” (4cm) deep.'' Trivia *Killow and Jay are both exclusive to this set. **Samurai X was exclusive when the set first released, but was included in the 70651 Throne Room Showdown set in the next wave. *This is the second Ninjago set to feature a big fig, Killow. The first was Dogshank, who appeared in 70604 Tiger Widow Island. *The Mech's left arm has a hand in the show. *This is the second set to feature the new Samurai X, the first being 70625 Samurai VXL. The samurai's suit is redesigned in this set, now sporting a white faceplate instead of a gold one, and golden shoulder armor instead of black armor. Gallery 70642 1.jpg 70642 2,1.jpg Ride Ninja - 70642 Killow vs. Samurai X - LEGO NINJAGO|Product Animation 70642 Killow Vs. Samurai X.png 70642 Killow Vs. Samurai X 2.png 70642 Killow Vs. Samurai X 3.png 70642 3.jpg 70642 6.png 70642 5.png 70642 4.jpg 70642 Killow.jpg|Killow 70642 Smaurai X.jpg|Samurai X 70642 Jay.png|Jay Building Instructions * 70642 Killow vs. Samurai X de:70642 Killow gegen Samurai X pl:70642 Killow kontra Samuraj X Category:Ninjago Category:Sets Category:2018 Category:2018 Sets Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Mechs Category:Oni Masks Category:Ninja Category:Sons of Garmadon (Group) Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu